Pretty Rhythm: Dream Goes On!
by California Jones
Summary: Momoko Avalon was always bullied for being a nerd and poor, but will that change when she fulfills her dream? What if her dream is to be a Prism Star? She ends up enrolling in the idol program of the school. Pretty Rhythm with Aikatsu! elements. Dream goes on!
1. EZ DO DANCE

**Disclaimer: **Pretty Rhythm Series and everything related to it belongs to Takara Tomy.

Aikatsu and everything related to it belongs to Bandai.

* * *

Have you ever dreamed of being a Prism Star? That's where the story of our heroine, Momo, begins. She's poor and has big glasses. She's also the school nerd. You might now be wondering how _she_ became a Prism Star, then continue reading.

"Hey, look it's the nerd."

"Who wears glasses like that?"

"She can't even afford the uniform."

"Look at her granny hairstyle," referring to her twin buns.

While walking to school, Momo was tripped by a bully. She conveniently landed in a mud puddle. Everyone laughed and took pictures with their phone. She had enough humiliation for one day, so she rushed to school and washed off her face in the bathroom. When she ran out, she bumped into someone. To her chagrin, it was Kazuya Inoue, the most popular guy in school. When she fell down, her glasses came off, exposing her beautiful gold eyes. He grabbed her glasses and gave them to her, when he noticed her eyes. It would left an impression for him never to forget. She ran off, but not before shyly uttering 'sorry' and 'thank you'. (IMPORTANT CHARACTER ALERT)

Oh my god, I totally forgot describing her appearance. She has medium-length blonde hair tied in two low buns and bangs parted to the left with two strands hanging in the front, next to her bangs that reach down to her shoulders. She wears big red glasses and a short-sleeved brown shirt with a patch covering a hole, denim shorts made from her mom's old jeans, and converse. She wears this because she can't afford the school uniform. She's also in school because of a scholarship. In other words, she's really poor.

"Why do you put up with this bullying?" Momo's best friend, Mayu, asked, "You need to take a stand."

"Well, they bully me so much, that I afraid that they'll bully me more if I take a stand."

"That's just wrong, and on the first day, too. BTW, you haven't decided on a club, and I want to be in one with you."

"I'll think of something."

AFTER SCHOOL

Momo was out at the mall to buy some better clothes with her saved-up allowance. She came across a pretty pink store called Prism Stone. She looked through the windows and saw a yellow frilly dress with heart and bow designs. (Aurora Dream moment alert!)

"Wow, that dress is so cute. Oh, the Prism Stars wear it. What I wouldn't give to be a Prism Star." She twirled around several times, and jumped up high, only to bump into Jun, "Why does this keep happening?" Sure enough, her glasses fell off. Jun took notice. (I should stop copying scenes kinda sorta maybe)

"You, young lady, come with me."

"What?!"

"We need someone to perform in the Prism Show."

"You mean I get to be a Prism Star?"

BACKSTAGE

Her hair was now down, separated into two sections, and tied at the ends. (Think Otoha) She also had to strands that stuck out slightly on the sides of her head (Think Rinne). She was also wearing contacts

Before she went on, a yellow, penguin-like bird hatched from an egg, and followed Momo without her noticing.

The door to the Prism World opened.

"Welcome to the Prism World. May I have your Stone?" Megane Akai asked politely.

"Oh man! I don't have any stones!" she exclaimed.

"That little guy there can solve that problem," she said, referring to the yellow bird.

"Who?"

"Cutie!" the yellow bird exclaimed, surprising Momo. It then changed into a Prism Stone that contained the aforementioned yellow dress. The stone was placed, and she went out onto the ice wearing the dress.

"A 7th coord..." Jun said.

"Up next, we have a Prism Show by a rising star, Momo Avalon."

Mayu was watching and dropped her TV remote in surprise, "MOMO!?"

[Insert song, EZ DO DANCE(She is not singing)]

_EZ DO DANCE(x3)_

_EZ DO DANCE EZ DO DANCE_

_3... 2... 1... RAINBOW!_

_I CAN HEAR MY VOICE Ima hajimaru_

_MIDNIGHT TIME kara Kono basho de_

_Yuku ate ga Onaji nakama to Subete no uso nugisaru_

_Nani mo nakute Michi mo nakute Odoru kimi wa doko kara_

_Nigete yuku no? Satte yuku no? Fushigi na hodo mabushii_

_Sansou yume Katariatte Kizuna meatteru Datenshi_

_EASY GO EASY GO Egao dake Hitotoki no wa wo tsunagu yo_

"CUTE SPLASH!" She jumped high and spun, gold flowers appearing behind her.

_I'VE GOT FEELING Tsukinugeteku_

_Machi ga me Samasu koro_

_Hasayake ni kuchizuketeru Nani mo dakishimeteru_

_EZ DO DANCE EZ DO DANCE_

_Odoru kimi wo miteru..._

_EZ DO DANCE EZ DO DANCE_

_Kimi dake wo miteiru..._

Cutie appeared from the Stone attached to her dress on the torso and became a flute glowing gold.

"CUTIE!"

Momo jumped up, grabbed the flute, and landed.

"PRISM LIVE!"

She played some notes and the sound reverberated throughout the mall.

"Prism Live!?"

"What's that!?"

She played an energetic and slightly jazzy melody on the flute, and the crowd went wild.

She jumped up once again.

"SWEET FRUITS RAINBOW!"

She flew upside down in an arc motion with a rainbow forming from her feet like in Lovely rainbow and popped a strawberry into her mouth under the rainbow.

She stood center stage and bowed. Everyone cheered.

"To think she had this much talent," Mayu said.

* * *

**How's that for my first Pretty Rhythm story? I'll also accept OCs for the later chapters**

**Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome. Tell me what you'd like to see later on.**

**And there WILL be Aikatsu in later chapters.**


	2. Shall We Go?

**I'm back peoples!**

**I'll try to update the best I can, but there's no specific update time because of school.**

**I had MEGA writer's block, but I was inspired suddenly. Momo won't be performing, however.**

**Disclaimer: **Pretty Rhythm Series and everything related to it belongs to Takara Tomy.

Aikatsu and everything related to it belongs to Bandai.

* * *

_"PRISM LIVE!"_

The performance was shown all over town. Broadcasted, projected, on those television displays in the electronic stores, and everywhere in between.

"…and that's what happened." Momo finished her explanation to Mayu at lunch in Akiba, who couldn't believe her ears.

"So you just went on stage and performed like a pro immediately?" Mayu responded skeptically.

"Well, I did have previous practice."

"No kidding."

_'I wish I could perform like that.' _Mayu thought. She then proceeded to pay and leave with Momo.

_"Beauty,"_ came from a purple colored egg, similar to Cutie's.

* * *

AT SCHOOL

Momoko was wearing thinner glasses and her hair kept the same as at her prism show. She changed her clothes by sewing them to fit comfortably and added patterns to make it look less… ugly.

Only one bad thing. She. Was. LATE!

*horror movie scream*

She ran to school as fast as possible and made it inside before the bell, thankfully.

Her name came up during roll, but she still didn't make it.

"Momoko Avalon… Momoko?" the teacher marked her absent.

"I'm here!" she slowly walked through the door.

"There's something different about you. Wait, don't tell me! New manicure!" the teacher joked.

The class laughed, but Momoko was like "…What?"

"Sit."

"Hai."

People wouldn't stop looking at Momoko, especially the guys *wink wink*. She tried to do her normal school work, but the pressure was too much. She groaned and ran out. Mayu followed her.

Momo was freaking out. "Calm down. Calm. People are just looking at you."

"Sure, but do you know how much pressure it puts on me? They're watching my every move!" Sure enough, two of the kids were spying out the window in the door, and they shrunk back, when Momo and Mayu turned towards them.

Momo was eventually calmed, and tried to deal with the extra attention. Then the bell rang. You can all guess what happened.

"PRISM LIVE!?"

"When did you learn to do that?"

"When will you perform again?"

"Can you get them to let me perform?"

She was being swamped with questions, and freaked out again, before running out AGAIN. And guess who she bumped into this time! KAZUYA FREAKING INOUE!

"She seems to be doing that a lot lately."

* * *

THE ROOF

"Ah lunch. The one time I can escape my problems during school." Momo said, relieved.

"What will you do now?" Mayu asked.

"I want to keep performing."

"CAN I PERFORM WITH YOU!?" Mayu suddenly asked. Momo gave her a look. "I'm kidding. Sorta. Not really. I'm not."

"I might be able to do something." She said, sweat-dropping.

_"Beauty"(They still didn't notice me?)_

* * *

BACKSTAGE

"Are you ready?" Mayu asked.

"I'm always ready." Momo responded, slightly shivering.

"Are you okay?" Mayu asked. She felt her forehead. "You're burning up!"

"Nonsense. I can still perform. I can still…" she passed out. When she woke up, she was in bed.

"Can you take her place?" Jun asked Mayu.

"CAN I!?"

"Uh.. sure!" Jun responded strangely.

_"BEAUTY!"_ Beauty hatched.

"Welcome to the Prism World. Please place your Stone." Megane Akai told Mayu.

"Stone!" She felt her pocket. "Huh?" she searched the other.

"I DON'T HAVE MY STONES!"

"It's okay. She can help." Megane Akai pointed at Beauty.

_"Beauty!"_

"How long were you there?"

Beauty changed into a 7th Coord stone.

"Woah."

The stone was placed, she changed, and went out on the ice wearing a purple sleeveless dress with a golden butterfly outline on the torso, a frilly skirt with diamond prints, black ribbon high heels, and light magenta tights.

[Insert song Shall We Go!?]

_Nee, naze YUME wa itsumo Oikakeru to sugu ni _

_Kieru mono nano kana? Oshiete hoshii_

_Nee, doushite KOKORO wa Kako ni kodawaru no? _

_Kyou yori asu no jibun shinjiteitai_

"BEAUTIFUL SPLASH!" she jumped up high and spun. Purple butterflies appeared behind her.

_Saa, Dance! Dance! Dance! Itsu made mo _

_Soh, Try! Try! Try! Nando demo _

_Atsuku atsuku moete Kawarazu iyou_

_Saa, Step! Step! Step! Doko made mo _

_Soh, Clap! Clap! Clap! Genki yoku _

_Sora no kanata Tobi dashite yukou!_

"BEAUTY!" Beauty appeared, turned into an acoustic guitar, and spun around, flying behind Mayu. Mayu jumped up and caught it. She landed, and…

"PRISM LIVE!" she began playing classical guitar. It was a classic yet pop-ish kind of melody. The crowd went wild. Again.

"IT'S PRISM LIVE!"

"She can do a Prism live!?"

She jumped up.

A meteor shower was shown, except the meteors were purple and dark blue diamonds leaving a trail of sparkles. Mayu was twirling on one of them.

"SPARKLING DIAMOND SHOWER!"

She landed on a frozen lake, jumped up, and the falling diamonds exploded like fireworks. The crowd was cheering wildly.

"Prism live?" Mayu mutered. She waved to the crowd and went backstage.

"Prism... Live..." Momo muttered while laying in bed before falling asleep after watching Mayu's Prism Show.

* * *

**Yay! Mayu did a Prism Live! Good job.**

**I hope I did better than the first chapter.**

**Once again, I hope to get some constructive criticism and/or feedback.**

**Review/Favorite maybe?**


	3. Character Appearances

**This chapter is just to make sure you know what the characters look like so far.**

* * *

**Momoko Avalon:**

Age: 14

Theme color: Gold/yellow

Hair: Described in chapter 1

Eye color: Yellow-orange

Casual clothes: Light yellow blouse, denim skirt, black flats, pink bead bracelet

Height: 172 cm

Family: Mother- ? Father- William Avalon

Other: None

* * *

**Mayu Nakano:**

Age: 14

Theme color: Purple

Hair: Medium length, dark purple, bangs parted to the left, tied in a ponytail like Karen from Dear My Future

Eye color: Indigo

Casual clothes: Purple tank top with a scattered star print and a white short sleeved shirt underneath, denim capris, purple and white tennis shoes, and a silver heart necklace.

Height: 175 cm

Family: Mother- ? Father- Hiroaki Nakano

Other: Left-handed

* * *

**Descriptions will be added as characters are introduced.**


End file.
